In the parent application mentioned above, there is disclosed an invention claiming a method and system by which the Internet Browser, and its standard “toolbar” in particular, is modified in appearance and function through the addition to the standard browser toolbar a custom HotbarToolbar, which may comprise custom “skins” and/or certain custom HotbarToolbar Buttons (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “hotbuttons”); each hotbutton had a name or label, and the depression (clicking) of which caused a pop-up menu of selected website links to appear. In the previous application (the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference), i.e., prior to the method and system according to the current invention, these hotbuttons, once “attached” to the HotbarToolbar, remained there, fixed and static in nature, with their identifying name or label remaining whatever it was chosen to be upon the creation and attachment of the button. Notably, the hotbuttons were essentially “static,” in that they did not change when the browser navigated from one website to another.